


This is Home

by grapedroplets



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Oneshot, Song fic, Threatening, TommyInnit - Freeform, Wholesome Wil and Tommy, Wil and Tommy are platonically loven each other, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapedroplets/pseuds/grapedroplets
Summary: Tommy is tired, Dream is confused, and Wilbur is protective. Oh, and, Schlatt’s an assholeShort oneshot !
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 436





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> The part with Schlatt making fun of Tommy is absolutely inspired by This is Home by Cavetown, I recommend listening to it! :)  
> The title is based on that song and the whole idea for this oneshot was because of that song.
> 
> At first, this work was only going to be short and based on that song alone without a real ending, but I couldn’t help writing wholesome Wil and Tommy so I added more to it and gave it a proper send off

“Are you brain dead???”

A voice rang out, followed up by many more:

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Don’t speak to him like that!”

“Do you even hear yourself?”

“You’re crazy!”

  
  


A dark looked had come over Tommy’s face. Eyes that were usually as bright as dawn and were always twinkling devilishly, were blank. Empty. Cold. 

Wilbur was almost stunned by the expression— he didn’t look like Tommy at all. It was like Wilbur was staring at a complete stranger, not the kid he had grew to love and become an, almost brotherly, figure to the young lad.

Everything was catching up to the young boy. The death of his friends, the weight that comes with killing men who were just carrying out orders, and what stung most was the feeling of being betrayed. 

And now, he was back in ~~_L’manberg_~~ Manberg, after being kicked out.

It was surprising— not being killed on sight. But it was probably because Wilbur had convinced Dream to come with them to stand up to JSchlatt.

It all seemed pointless, though.

Dream had gone rather quiet, much quieter than normal, upon seeing the sight of George. It was probably hard, seeing your ex best friend, who had betrayed you. Tommy understood.

But upon trying to reason (with Wilbur doing most of the talking,) Schlatt and Quackity laughed in their faces.

Tubbo had shot him a sympathetic look, but merely hung his head and kept his arms by his side when Tommy looked towards him for some kind of comfort.

But… Now it seemed pointless.

_Why were they continuing to fight?_

  
  
  


_What was the point of all this_?

  
  
  
  


_Was there any reason to go on?_

  
  
  
  


_Why didn’t they just give up._

  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  


Wilbur wasn’t the only one to notice Tommy’s sudden shift in attitude, which was on display for them all to see. It was hard to miss the empty eyes of a boy who was usually filled with enthusiasm. 

  
  


Adjusting his tie, Schlatt blinked slowly, staring intensely at the blond’s face. After a few moments of staring, his face broke into a smug one and a large smirk appeared, which seemed to go from ear to ear. 

“Get a load of this monster,” Schlatt began, taking a few steps forward, towards the opposing side. He held out his hand, gesturing towards Tommy, who was stood next to Wilbur. “Who doesn’t know how to communicate.” JSchlatt mocked, continuing to display a shit-eating grin. He practically _smelled_ cocky, it poured out his pores and filled everyone’s nostrils. 

Tommy’s eyes lifted at being mentioned, his eyes accidentally locking with Schlatt’s. At the realisation that Schlatt was coming closer and closer, emotion appeared in Tommy’s eyes— fear.

“His mind is in a difference place.” The goat laughed, to which caused Quackity and George to break out into quiet laughter from behind him. 

Furrowing his brows, Wilbur stood in front of Tommy. The urge to protect Tommy was now the strongest it had ever been. As much as Wilbur wanted to lunge at Schlatt, he recognised that his first priority should be getting Tommy out of the situation they were now stuck in. Tommy, mentally, wasn’t strong enough to deal with Schlatt, not right now. Wilbur felt the need to protect Tommy, to get Tommy out of there and get back to their bunker, their safe space.

Mentally, Wilbur cursed himself out for dragging Tommy into Manberg without checking how his mental state was. He had been suffering silently, and now was breaking down under the pressure. 

“Will everybody _please_ give him a little bit of space?” Wilbur snapped, his question more like a command. He glared daggers into Schlatt, hoping his stern look would cause the other brunette to step down. But Schlatt had no plans of the thing.

Schlatt continued, continued to mock Tommy and insult him: “Get a load of this **_train wreck._ **” Tommy’s eyes went a little wide as he peered over Wilbur’s shoulder at JSchlatt, to which Wilbur put out his arm. 

The shortest of them all, Tubbo, looked sickened and more upset than ever before. He brought up his hands to his mouth, covering it to hide his sadness. The sight of small tears gathering in the corner of Tommy’s eyes was enough to make Tubbo weep silently. 

Wilbur opened his mouth to speak, but was once again cut off by Schlatt: “His hair’s a mess and he doesn’t know who he is!” Mocking laughter rang out as both of Wilbur’s arms were hooked behind his back and he was dragged off to the side, by two obedient henchmen. Wilbur kicked and struggled, beginning to yell out strings of curses as he was yanked away from Tommy. 

Everything was so loud.

It was so loud to Tommy.

He didn’t wanna be here.

He wanted to go home.

Please.

He just wanted to go home.

Without realising it, his legs failed him and his knees buckled. He dropped to the floor and a few tears spilled down his cheeks. The blond hung his head low and sniffled quietly, a few wet splots appearing on the dirty path below. 

As Schlatt took another step forward, he came to an abrupt halt as shiny diamond was pointed at his neck.

“Oh.”

Schlatt’s grin faded as he glanced between the sword’s tip that was dangerously close to his throat and the mask of a familiar enemy.

“Stand down.” Was all Dream said. It was all Dream had to say as he stayed in front of Tommy, using his body to shield the boy. Tommy wasn’t weak in general, not at all. But he was currently in a vulnerable position, and how was that fair?

Schlatt’s ear flicked to the side as he took a step back. The masked individual lowered his sword, but not completely. He was still on guard and ready to strike, but not on full assault. Dream turned his back, holding out a gloved hand to Tommy.

Chewing at his lower lip, Tommy slowly raised his hand and grabbed hold of Dream’s. Dream pulled him to his feet, then pat his shoulder in a friendly manner, trying to offer even a little bit of comfort. He felt terrible, he did, even if he wasn’t exactly _friends_ with Tommy. 

Everyone stood in silence until Schlatt waved his hand, and the two men on Wilbur let go.

“We’re going.” Dream demanded, deciding to take the reins from Wilbur for a while. Wilbur didn’t protest and simply walked over, wrapping an arm around Tommy’s shoulders. The trio made their way out calmly, with Dream watching _everything_ out of the corner of his eye. His hand stayed on his sword’s handle and he was on guard the entire journey back to Wilbur and Tommy’s small bunker, which they were calling ‘home.’ For now.

Tubbo’s gaze followed them until they were out of view. He rubbed his eyes, trying to seem calm. Schlatt was clearly angry, everyone could tell by the way his hands were balled into fists by his sides. He shook his head, angrily grumbling under his breath as he stormed back inside, to which the three followed.

  
  
  


“Are you okay, Tommy?”

Tommy raised his head at Wilbur’s question and slowly nodded, releasing a shaky sigh as his bottom lip quivered. “I’m sorry, Wil. I fucked it up for us, didn’t I? Getting back into L’manberg…” The blond gnawed at the corner of his mouth to stop any tears that threatened to spill. “I… I’m sorry.” 

The brunette shook his head, bringing the shorter boy closer to him. Wilbur looked tired. So tired. Both of them were so tired.

Dream stared at them for a few seconds before gazing off to the side. He silently debated in his head if he should allow the two to join him back in his kingdom, but he made no decision. 

_‘I’ll decide tomorrow morning.’_

The rest of the journey there was silent.

  
  
  


Tommy entered the bunker first and immediately collapsed into bed, grabbing hold of the thin pillow that was comfortingly cold. His eyes immediately fell shut and Wilbur took it upon himself to walk over to the end of Tommy’s bed. He sat on his haunches, grabbing hold of Tommy’s ankle gently. 

He began untying Tommy’s boots before proceeding to slip them off, then chucking them by the beaten up front door (that was hardly a door at all.)

The younger sat up a little, looking at Wilbur with such a confusion expression that Wilbur knew the exact question Tommy was asking.

Smilimg warmly yet tiredly, Wilbur shed his jacket and boots. “You’re going to get your bloody bed dirty if you sleep with your shoes on.” He spoke, slipping off his hat and putting it on the small shelf they had (attempted) to built together.

Blanking for a second, Tommy broke into playful giggles and nodded, resting his head on his pillow properly. “Cheers, Wil.” The blond smiled, gazing at the taller.

Wilbur had never been so relieved to hear Tommy laugh and see him smile; it filled him with hope. He was going to get back L’manberg. For himself, for his people, for _Tommy_. 

As Wilbur got into bed and Tommy began to fall asleep, Dream also decided to get comfortable. Techno had a sleeping bag for when he stayed in the bunker with them, but he was currently gone for a week or so. He was always leaving and returning unexpectedly.

Dream laid his sword down by his side and sighed quietly as he got as comfortable as he could in the sleeping bag. He pulled down his hood and lifted his mask to reveal his mouth, but not his entire face. He didn’t trust anyone with that kind of information. 

… However, he didn’t mind ~~close friends~~ frenemies just seeing his hair and mouth. Reluctantly, Dream let his eyes close. However, he was the last to fall asleep out of the three of them, as the day’s events kept replaying in his head. 

A new tomorrow will come, and Dream had high expectations of himself. He had agreed to help them, and that’s exactly what he’d do. 

‘ _A king’s time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, the sun will set. ’_

  
  


_‘ And very soon, JSchlatt’s sun is going to set._ ’ 


End file.
